Battle for the Dean's Favor
The Battle for the Dean's Favor is an American college football rivalry game played annually between the Oklahoma State University Department of Civil and Environmental Engineering Earthquake and the Oklahoma State University Department of Mechanical and Aerospace Engineering Robots. The game's schedule has floated with conference alignment, but generally is toward the end of the season. The rivalry has grown into one of the flagship rivalries of the Virtual Sports Clearing House. The trophy on the line in this rivalry is the T-Square. The T-Square is a technical drafting T-square which history played a great part in drafting engineering plans. It is a symbol of the past and a beacon to the future. Series History Legendary Oil Tycoon, T. Boone Pickens had been pumping money into Oklahoma State University and elevated the university to a new level. For whatever reason, he took it a step farther and funded additional FBS teams to further extend the university's reach. In 2012, the Earthquake and Robots took the field for the first time in history. In, 2013 he would add the Oklahoma State University School of Architecture Fighting O'Haras and Oklahoma State University Department of Chemical Engineering Batrachotoxins. The latter have not achieved the success or recognition of CIVIL & MECH. 2012 The inaugural game of the Battle for the Dean's Favor took place on Nov 24, 2012 at 100 Yard Fault Stadium in Stillwater, Oklahoma. The head coaches were the respective department heads. Civil - Dr. John Veenstra Mech - Dr. Ronald Delahoussaye The Earthquake had a decisive victory of 63 -14 and entrenched the rivalry for years to come. The Earthquake's offense was lead by 2012 Heisman winner, Matthew Trowbridge. 2013 2013 marks the first time that the Battle for the Dean's favor was played in the regular season, and again at the PAC 12 championship. The regular season game was a 10 point game. Coming into the Championship game, the Robots felt like they had a good chance. Hopes and Dreams were extinguished that night as the Earthquake crushed them, 83 - 28. This was the last meeting that Dr. Veenstra would coach before his retirement. 2014 2014 was the first time that the Robots bested the Earthquake. The game was a hard fought game with the final tally of 31 - 21. 2015 - 2017 The rivalry has intensified as scores inch closer together and the success of both teams is once again high. 2018 A historic Battle for the Dean's Favor took place on November 23rd, 2018. #1 Civil and #3 Mech are entered the game both at 11-0, in the top 5, and were playing for champion of the Pac 12 South. National Championship runs were on the line. The game was a close fought game. Civil outlasted Mech, 35-24, to win PAC-12 South Division Champion. Venues Games have been played at 100 Yard Fault Stadium, The Motor Dome, Boone Pickens Stadium, and AT&T Stadium in the DFW area. There are talks about future venues being added into the fray. Game Results Category:NCAA Football Category:PAC-12 Category:PAC-12 South